Once upon a time, not as a fairytale
by LaetiMusa
Summary: Il était une fois, la rencontre d'un jeune homme que l'on juge violent et mélancolique, et d'une jeune femme névrosée en proie à des crises de panique. Ils n'étaient pas censés se connaître. Ils n'étaient pas censés guérir ensemble. Et pourtant...


Cette première partie fait office de prologue, pas très gai mais la suite du one-shot sera moins anxiogène, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je promets de me dépêcher de terminer la suite pour vous la présenter entièrement!

* * *

_Once Upon a Time_

Naruto x Bleach

Inspirations: Citizen Erased (de Muse), le poème De Profundis Clamavi (de Charles Baudelaire)

Classée: +18

Genre(s): Avertissement/!\ thèmes durs, Drame, Angoisse, romance (enfin, comme telle...)

Couple: Grimmjow x Hinata

Résumé: Il était une fois, la rencontre d'un jeune homme que l'on juge violent et mélancolique, et d'une jeune femme névrosée en proie à des crises de panique. Ils n'étaient pas censés se connaître ni guérir ensemble, et pourtant...

* * *

« __J'implore ta pitié, toi l'unique que j'aime,_ »

Les vers qu'elle continua de réciter glissèrent silencieusement de sa bouche, accompagnant ses larmes coulant sur ses joues rondes.

« _Du fond du gouffre obscur où mon cœur est tombé._ »

Une peau porcelaine devenu un teint blafard...

_« C'est un univers morne à l'horizon plombé,_

_Où nagent dans la nuit l'horreur et le blasphème »_

Des yeux livides fixant le sol de peur de croiser un regard

« _Un soleil sans chaleur plane au-dessus six mois,__  
__Et les six autres mois la nuit couvre la terre;_ »

Lovée dans un coin du mur, les mots au compte de goutte enveloppèrent son corps à l'allure frêle et ses cheveux bleus-nuit glissèrent de sa nuque au long de son dos dénudé.

« _C'est un pays plus nu que la terre polaire  
Ni bêtes, ni ruisseaux, ni verdure, ni bois ! »_

Elle s'allongea sur la moquette soyeuse et immaculée, fixant son plafond mauve clair. Que ce poème lui faisait l'effet d'une caresse à ses oreilles.

« _Or il n'est pas d'horreur au monde qui surpasse  
La froide cruauté de ce soleil de glace_ »

Son cœur palpita, au point qu'il tambourina durement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle sanglota une nouvelle fois.

« Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ? » Sans cesse, ses pensées se déchirèrent sous le flot de questions. Soudain, elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent sans laisser sortir de hurlement.

Que ce poème la protégeait de ses angoisses nocturnes.

Sans un mot, seule et prostrée dans un coin, elle tenta maintes et maintes fois de perdre connaissance et ainsi faire cesser les crises qui la retiennent prisonnière des son propre corps.

Dans le monde des rêves, la vie à l'air tellement paisible.

Le lendemain, Hinata Hyuga se réveilla sous les cris stridents de son réveil. Le cerveau embrumé, elle dût se lever, la tête chancelante. Dans sa douche, l'eau froide détendit un moment ses muscles endoloris et fermant ses yeux elle apprécia le contact de l'eau coulant le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à ses reins. Après s'être douchée et s'habiller de son uniforme scolaire, elle alla prendre son déjeuner qui ne se composait que d'un jus de fruit, une maigre collation qui lui suffisait. Dans le calme absolue, elle déjeuna accoudée sur la table du salon et attendit l'arrivée de son cousin.

« _Tu es là depuis quand?

_quelques minutes. »

Pas un bonjour. Et encore moins du respect vu le dédain qui luisait dans ses yeux. Mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas, aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne il avait toujours été méprisant à son égard.

« _Tu es prêtes ?

_Oui. »

Attendant sur le palier, elle le suivit dehors à destination du Lycée de Konoha. Ceci est le début d'une journée comme les autres.

« _Dépêche-toi un peu. »

Docilement, elle accéléra le pas. C'est seulement lorsque la pluie s'annonça dans le ciel qu'elle leva la tête. Sous un petit nuage de pluie, le soleil était à l'appel. Quelques gouttes tombèrent sur son front et ce qui lui ramena un petit sourire.

« _Hé, Neji ! »

Un jeune homme blond les interpella dans la rue, essayant de se faire remarquer pour rattraper ce dernier. Et sa cousine rebaissa instinctivement son visage. Naruto Uzumaki, dix-sept ans comme lui, connu pour être un garçon plus sociable que sociable. Il avait un franc-parlé bien à lui, de grand yeux bleu-ciel et un grand sourire d'ange. M ais derrière cette apparence angélique se dissimulait un caractère taquin et imprévisible. Hinata était amoureuse de lui il y a quelques années seulement étant encore naïve et insouciante, s'apercevoir de la véritable nature de ceux qui l'entourait ne lui avait jamais effleurer l'esprit. Après lui se trouvait Sasuke Uchiwa, « une beauté glaciale » comme le disent si bien les filles composant son fanclub au lycée, mais au caractère froid et taciturne, ne s'associant que très rarement avec des gens. Il l'avait toujours effrayé quand elle avait été enfant et depuis cela n'avait pas changé. Ensuite, Kiba Inuzuka, de la même trempe que Naruto, Chouji Akimichi, un garçon sympa mais qui se mettait très vite en colère lorsqu'on parlait de son poids, Shikamaru Nara, un flemmard légèrement sexiste et surdoué de surcroit, et enfin Gaara No Sabaku, un « gothique » au regard vert électrique portant un tatouage du signe « Amour » sur le front, ce qui se révélait être un contraste avec son air d'une froideur indéchiffrable. À eux six, ils formaient le groupe le plus réputé dans leur école.

Hinata était plutôt réputé pour être terriblement timide et « muette ». Contrairement à son cousin, personne ne voulait faire connaissance avec elle sauf pour créer des contacts d'ordre professionnelle, histoire d'avoir un bon parti. Mais elle les refusait plus ou moins sèchement. Alors, elle aussi n'était pas vraiment avenante. Mais cela l'importait guère, elle n'allait au Lycée de Konoha seulement pour travailler.

« _Tiens, ma petite Hinata, dit Naruto en la prenant par les épaules, toujours timide? Tu ne veux pas discuter avec nous ? »

Elle lui lança un regard vide d'expression dont il ne s'en inquiéta pas. Au contraire, il continua sa basse besogne accompagné de Kiba.

« _Allez, dis un mot !

_Parle-nous, quoi ! »

Après des minutes paraissant interminables pour la jeune femme, elle réussit à s'extirper de leurs bras et de leur et marcha plus vite devant eux jusqu'à arriver à la grille du Lycée de Konoha. Elle la franchisa et ne prit pas une seconde pour y entrer à l'intérieur.

Ainsi débuta une journée comme les autres...

Sa première heure se déroula sans encombre avec le cours de littérature, qui ne démarrait que vingt minutes après la sonnerie car leur professeur Hatake Kakashi arrivait toujours en retard. Elle restait en retrait de la classe, assise au fond de la salle et à coté de la fenêtre, celle qui ouvrait sur l'allée boisée. Il fit l'appel et constata que trois garçons, toujours les mêmes, sont absents. Durant le cours, elle ne faisait que la contempler en n'écoutant qu'à moitié les explications du sensei. Jusqu'à ce qu'il la sollicita :

« _Hinata, pourras-tu passer le cours d'aujourd'hui aux absents ?

_Oui, sensei.

_Je te remercie ! »

Elle répondit d'un ton morne et ses yeux ne reflétait rien,presque sans vie. Seulement, son professeur ne s'en offusqua pas, il se dit qu'elle devait être fatiguée. Elle ne suivit qu'a moitié la leçon du jour et ne fit contempler l'allée boisée à travers la fenêtre. Après ce cours et celui de mathématiques avec Asuma Sarutobi,ce fut l'heure de la récréation. elle se alla vers son casier, prit une boîte de comprimé et partit pour se trouver dans les toilettes des filles. Elle s'enferma dans un cabinet et se dépêcha d'ouvrir cette boîte contenant des antidépresseurs, anxiolytiques qu'a prescrit sa psychiatre afin, d'après elle, de « corriger son humeur dépressive ». Elle en avala deux et resta le long de la récréation enfermée, assit à même le sol. Sa tête flanchait un moment puis elle ne ressentit plus son corps. Lorsqu'elle entendit la sonnerie, elle sortit de son trou et n'accorda pas un regard aux filles entrain de se remaquiller devant leur miroir.

Le reste de la matinée se passa avec une morosité quotidienne.

Arriva l'heure du déjeuner. Elle mangeait son bento au milieu du vacarme du réfectoire du lycée, mollement et avec l'impression qu'il n'y avait aucun goût. Les conversations d'autrui ne l'intéressant pas, elle voulut s'en aller aussi vite qu'elle fut venue. Après l'avoir terminé en quelques minutes, elle se dirigea vers la salle du prochain cours qui était l'économie. Étant ouverte et personne pas même l'enseignant n'était présent, elle s'installa comme à son habitude, au-fond, près de la fenêtre. À cet instant précis, le poème de Charles Baudelaire revint dans son esprit. De Profundis Clamavi. Littéralement : _Des profondeurs, je pleurai._ Quelle ironie à son égard, elle ne pleurait jamais.

« _C'est un univers morne à l'horizon plombé..._

Ainsi se déroula une journée comme les autres...

Les cours de l'après-midi passèrent à vive allure, elle ne souhaitait que rentrer le plus vite possible chez elle. Malheureusement, une fois parvenue à son domicile, elle dût encore recevoir les brimades de son père, les insultes et les blessures morales, apparemment elle était rentrer plus tard que d'habitude. Insignifiante, Ratée, Idiote, et d'autres. Pas une seule fois elle a riposté, elle encaissa, ne fit que garder les yeux au sol et tenta de ne plus écouter. Une fois les lacérations finies, elle se réfugia dans sa chambre, sa bulle à elle, s'assit sur son lit et se boucha les oreilles. Elle récitait :

« _Je ne suis pas insignifiante, je ne suis pas une ratée, je ne suis pas idiote...Parce que je ne suis _rien. Rien. Rien. Rien..._Je ne suis_ rien... _»

Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle soit nerveuse ? Pourquoi doit-elle les ressentir, ces lacérations continue sur son cœur ? Il souffre, se tord, s'écrase sur sa conscience. Si seulement elle ne ressentait rien. Absolument Rien. Si seulement elle avait put redevenir une poupée, un être dépourvu de sentiments, un cadavre. Mais il a fallu qu'elle se fasse enfoncer et enterrer encore plus.

_Où nagent dans la nuit l'horreur et le blasphème »_

Et cet organe qui bat davantage jusqu'à briser sa cage thoracique, pourquoi ne peut-elle pas l'arracher de ses propres mains ? Ne rien ressentir, ne plus exister, c'était son souhait. Rien ne serait plus beau à cet instant de redevenir une poupée, un être dépourvu de sentiments, un cadavre.

« _Du fond du gouffre obscur où mon cœur est tombé._ »

Et d'un calme presque olympien, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

* * *

«_ Break me in, teach us to cheat_

_And to lie, and cover up  
What shouldn't be shared  
And the truth unwinding  
Scraping away at my mind  
Please stop asking me to describe »_

Un jeune homme était installé sur un canapé luxueux, ses yeux étaient fermés, un de ses pieds était posé sur la table basse et ses écouteurs en marche était au volume maximum sur ses oreilles. Les minutes passèrent et il s'emmerdait, là à attendre que la psy daignent enfin la recevoir. À la salle de réception, ses yeux bleus électriques endurcis par la vie et ses cheveux de la même couleur ne laissaient personne indifférent, et mieux valaient ne pas croiser ses orbes dures sous peine de recevoir un regard effroyable. Enfin, madame Unohana l'appela et l'invita dans son bureau à prendre place, ce qu'il fit sans délai.

« _Cela fait un moment que je t'ai suivi et j'en conclut que le temps est venu pour toi de...me faire partager ton ressenti suite à nos entretiens. Commençons d'abord par nos habitudes ! Comment s'est passée ta semaine ?

_Comme d'hab'.

_...Peux-tu développer ? »

Retsu Unohana était sa psychologue et le suivait depuis à peu près ses 11 ans. Maintenant qu'il en a 19, elle a décidé qu'il était temps pour Grimmjow Jaggerjack de faire un bilan de ces huit dernières années sous sa tutelle. Lorsque l'agent de l'Aide social à l'enfance présenta le petit garçon, ses premières impressions furent sans appel : maltraitance, coups et blessures. D'après son accompagnateur, il se faisait violenté par ses parents adoptifs, ses parents biologiques étant mort alors qu'il n'était qu'un nourrisson. On l'avait retrouvé dans la rue avec son œil gauche enflé et violacé, et ses mains étaient ensanglantées à cause des écorchures sur ses phalanges et le dos de ses paumes. Lorsqu'il fut interrogé par les services sociaux, il était resté sur la défensive et répondait sèchement. Alors, il était décidé que ce soit elle qui lui parlerait. Elle était réputée dans son domaine pour délier les langues et connaître les secrets de ses patients, c'est pour cela que la police la contactait souvent pour divers affaires, ça allait des affaires entraînant des enfants ayant subis un événement traumatique aux meurtres énigmatiques. Il lui a fallut beaucoup de patience pour qu'il lui fasse confiance mais dés qu'il prononça enfin une phrase après deux heures de consultations avec elle, ce fut sans équivoque : « _Me prenez pas pour un con. _»

Avec cette phrase, elle en décida que ce garçon sera son patient durant ces futurs prochaines années. Elle devint pour lui plus une confidente qu'une simple psychiatre au fur et à mesure qu'il grandissait. S'il resta agressif envers les autres personnes de son entourage, avec Unohana il changea de comportement, il devenait même respectueux et attentif ! Seulement voilà : si il s'entendait bien avec elle, hors des consultations il demeurait violent et antisocial. Et à en juger par les nombreuses plaintes retenues contre lui, agressions verbales et physiques envers des civiles ou des représentants de l'ordre, cela n'était pas près de s'arrêter.

« _On m'a rapporté que tu avais encore eu une altercation, cette fois-ci en pleine rue.

_Ouais encore.

_Et cette fois-ci avec un agent des forces de l'ordre.

_hm. »

Il savait que l'agression d'un « agent des forces de l'ordre », qu'il préférait appeler par leurs surnoms communs c'est-à-dire les « poulets » ou les « keufs », risquait bien gros pour lui soit la détention avec sursis...soit des travaux d'intérêts générales.

« _Tu sais ce que tu encoures, pas besoin de le rappeler. On te considère comme un homme responsable de tes actes et il y a bien des choses dans ton passé que l'on va retourner contre toi. Mais j'ai encore espoir que tu puisses contenir ta violence et ainsi retrouver une vie normale. »

Elle savait que retrouver une vie est impossible, puisque d'abord une vie normale n'existe pas et avec une enfance difficile et un début chaotique dans le monde des adultes, la vie normale reste un fantasme éphémère que les « adultes » rabâchent sans cesse aux « enfants » afin qu'ils adoptent le style de vie que la société exige. Mais elle et son patient le savent. Une vie normale n'existe pas pour lui. Ni pour personne d'autre d'ailleurs.

« _Et pourquoi essayer de lutter, hein ? Ce gars a mérité la raclé que j'lui ai filé et je ne regrette pas. De toute façon même si j'me défendrai, la faute sera toujours rejeter sur ma gueule. Comme d'hab quoi. »

Et malheureusement il avait raison. Il le savait trop bien à force de recevoir les coups de l'injustice permanente. Le jour où on l'a puni à son école parce qu'il avait « sans aucune raison » frappé à plusieurs reprises un de ses camarades le pauvre s'étant retrouvé par la suite avec son bras gauche et sa mâchoire cassés. Si se faire traiter d'erreur de la nature n'est pas une raison valable pour cogner celui qui a dit ça, alors oui il a été en faute. Le jour où on l'a exclu de son collège parce qu'il avait insulté un professeur « sans aucune raison », et il ne s'était pas en resté là car il l'avait tabassé après. Apparemment un prof peut bien dire à son élève qu'une « merde » dans son genre ne réussira jamais dans ce monde, alors oui il a été en faute. Le moment où il a passé trois jours en taule parce qu'il avait roué de coups un flic à la sortie d'un supermarché, le malheureux l'avait seulement interrogé à propos de ses courses. C'est normal qu'un poulet se fout ouvertement de sa gueule de junkie en voulant le forcer à vider ses poches, pour trouver de la came qu'il n'avait jamais eu, alors oui il a été en faute. Et il y en a des dizaines de dizaines d'exemples comme cela, en grande partie à cause de ses cheveux bleus. Un beau bleu turquoise mais trop beau pour que ce soit naturel, avait dit les autres. Et pourtant il ne se les est jamais teint. Parce que ses cheveux turquoises il les tenait de ses parents. Ses cheveux sont tout ce qui lui restent d'eux.

Unohana le sait, ça aussi. Et c'est pourquoi il restera une grande gueule avec des poings d'acier, « _parce que la vie ça ne fait pas de cadeau dans ce monde pourri et c'est pour ça qu'il faut se battre : pour ne pas crever_ ». Tué ou être tué, devenir la proie ou la chasseur, telle est la loi de la nature. Et ça, Grimmjow Jaggerjack le sait mieux que personne.

C'est en parti à cause de cette mentalité qu'il s'était retrouvé à travailler pour Aizen. Avec ses ennuis, il avait réussi à en rajouter d'autres. Car il ne s'agissait pas d'exécuter un simple boulot de « voyous » ou de revendeur, non, l'affaire qui reliait Sosuke Aizen au Seireitei comptait la ville toute entière. En s'aidant du quartier de Las Noches, réputé pour la forte concentration de gens « indésirables », cet homme, que dis-je ce génie, avait réussi rendre clandestinement une partie de la ville sous son contrôle tout en gardant bonne impression et de très bonnes part de marchés. Toutes les rixes de gangs terminées dans le sang, comme le citait la presse, n'étaient rien d'autre qu'une mascarade que son employeur avait inventé de toute pièce pour justifier au public la nécessité d'importer la sécurité et la paix avec son entreprise. Et lui, à force de traîner du mauvais coté il s'était retrouvé comme un des 10 « arrancars » de cette société florissante, l'Espada. Il en était la sixta espada c'est-à-dire le sixième gardien qui surveillait à la fois les rues dangereuses du quartier et avait le monopole de la violence. Il représentait la Destruction : _Se contenter d'écraser ce que l'on a sous les yeux afin d'apaiser la faim et le désir qui brûlent en soi..._

« __Mépriser la raison et suivre ses émotions._

_quoi ?

_Cette citation provient du code de l'Espada que Aizen Sosuke a crée. »

Oui, il est important de préciser que Aizen était un génie ET un peu, beaucoup à son avis, mégalo sur les bords.

« _Ah ouais. Ça me va bien, vous trouvez pas ? »

Il adorait jouir de cette fonction quand on venait le faire chier. Jusqu'à la dissolution et l'arrestation de l'ancien shinigami et même encore aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas cessé d'avoir la réputation d'être une bête sauvage sans foi ni loi lorsqu'il s'agit d'un combat. Dangereux, sûr de lui, rapide, fort, cruel, et autant d'autres adjectifs pour le décrire lui, Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

* * *

Suite pour bientôt! En attendant, vous pouvez laisser vos impressions en reviews!


End file.
